Human transmutation isn't the only taboo
by TheRandomRon
Summary: Edward, looking for ways to transmute his mother back to life, accidentally finds some hidden content in his father's left over notes. What hides within them intrigues him. WARNING: INCLUDES EXTREMELY MATURE CONTENT. LIKE, PORNOGRAPHIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Enjoy! (Cover credit goes to
**(This is a parody of Fullmetal Alchemist. I do not own anything, especially the characters, in this fanfiction. Warning, includes pornographic content)**
 **(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**  
 **[Author's note: this is my first fanfiction and it's quite horrifying. Criticise it all you want, you can't get things good on the first try. Enjoy ^_^]**

Edward Elric is a young short boy with a gi–  
"IM NOT SHORT!"  
Alright, Edward Elric is a young boy with a gift in transmutation, and his brother Alphonse Elric who is usually by his side with the same gift. At this time, Edward is 11 years old and Al is 10 years but they were already abandoned by their father and their mother had passed away. Luckily, their friend Winry, same age as Edward, and her grandma let them live in their automail workshop, as they had nowhere else to go.  
One night, Edward was experimenting with human transmutation, trying to improve his skills for a future attempt to transmute his mother back from the dead. He was looking for research in his father's notes on transmutation for help, but instead he found something more precious. A stash of lewd magazines found in a hidden compartment of a briefcase. Edward, being a nosy little boy who had yet to reach his first stage of puberty, was interested on the contents inside the picture books filled with women. So every night, after everyone went to sleep, Edward checked out the small paradise found in the pages and began learning the secrets of the female body.

After a couple of intriguing magazine nights, he had a lewd thought. He began to think what it would be like to touch a female. He then thought what it would be like to feel the pleasure of a vagina. Finally, he realised something. Winry is a female. So, while everyone was asleep, he snuck into Winry's room and decided to transmutate on Winry's sleeping body. First, Edward transmuted her mouth shut and chained her body to her bed, just in case she woke up and freaked out. He then decided to transmute and swap their genitals. It was hard to lay a circle around their genitals, but he managed. He then tested out his new found vagina, which gave him a lot of pleasure when he first touched it. It made him let out a slight gasp, which he quickly recovered from it. He continued playing with it until he was on the verge of ecstasy. Suddenly, he heard a whimper, heard the rattle of chains, and then saw restricted movements.  
He looked over at Winry and saw that she was wide awake. Luckily, the restraints were working. He first thought that Winry would be terrified, that she would never forgive him. But then he saw her eyes. Her desiring eyes. He saw that Winry was getting aroused from the sight of Edward playing with her vagina on his body, since her newfound dick was also becoming erect. Out of instinct, Edward climbed onto Winry and ripped off her nightgown. He then began to tease Winry's new penis, which he knew too well since he played with himself while staring at the porn magazines. He first stuck the entire shaft in his mouth in one swift motion, lubricating it with his saliva. As soon as he reached the bottom, Winry let out a muffled moan to signify 'Keep going'. Edward kept continuing to please Winry, bobbing his head up and down and swirling around his tongue, for a while until she began to tense up. As soon as she tensed, Edward backed away. He knew she was about to come because he knew his own penis all too well. Winry gave an irritated look as if to complain 'Why did you stop? I almost came!' Edward gave Winry a devilish look and slid down to Winry's body until he got to her waist, lifted himself up, and sharply pushed his wet vagina down onto Winry's moist, hard cock, all the way down the shaft. As soon as it penetrated, they both let out a huge moan, with their heads flung back and tongues hanging out of their mouth.

For 5 minutes, Edward has been bouncing up and down on Winry's hard cock, both slowly losing their minds. Suddenly Edward had a brilliant yet disgusting idea. Edward stopped riding and quickly got off, making Winry give a desperate look for pleasure.  
"It's a good thing we still have some baby fat" Edward said seductively yet suspiciously. Winry wondered what he meant when he began using transmutation. In a flash, Winry's cock transmuted, extending to 11 inches. Also, Edward and Winry's extra belly fat disappeared. Edward and Winry were giving an eye opening and mouth watering look to the newly extended cock. Like a savage animal, Edward climbed back onto Winry and quickly inserted her long dick back into his vagina. It went in far deeper than before, with a sharp pain and an inaudible gasp. He looked down and saw that he could barely get down half the shaft in one go. Desiring for more, he lifted himself to just the tip, then slammed himself down onto the dick, faster and harder than before. A jolt of pain went through his body, and Winry began to moan even more. He kept furiously bouncing up and down with full force, trying to shove the entire long cock up his vagina. Once he did, he continued to rapidly bounce on Winry, the jolts of pain quickly turning into groans of pleasure. He was so obsessed with the long hard cock that he forgot about Winry's restraints. Removing her restraints and freeing her mouth, Winry instantly pulled Edward's face onto hers, suddenly engaging in a tongue on tongue battle, while Edward was still furiously riding Winry. They slowly pulled away from each other's faces, a long string of saliva stretched between their mouths.  
"I-I'm about to-" Winry exhaustingly moaned with a dirty look before being cut off.  
"Come. M-Me too" Edward groaned back with a seductive eyes.  
After a couple of hard and fast thrusts, Winry dug her nails into Edward's back while he rammed down as hard as he can. Both giving off a loud moan of pleasure. A shock wave of ecstasy going through both their bodies. Edward fell on top of Winry, both exhausted from sex. Winry's dick slowly became soft, but it was still inside Edward's vagina. The juices and sperm slowly sept out of the pussy. Gaining their strength, they looked into each other's eyes, and simultaneously whispered  
"I love you"

As soon as they leaned in to make out again, a scream echoed through the room. They darted their eyes towards the door. It was wide open. The figure standing in the doorway had a horrified look on their face. It was no one other than Alphonse Elric.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**  
 **(Hopefully not. I almost went insane writing this :P)**


End file.
